Bleach and the hunger games
by Grimmjow1993
Summary: It's the a year since Katniss won the rebellion against the capitol.Now a new challange begins...
1. Chapter 1

Bleach and the hunger games

It was the first year since the hunger games was disbanded and Katniss was slowly getting her life back. One day she saw a long figure in the distance. At first she thought it was Haymitch as the smell of alcohol was overwhelming but at a second glance she realised she was wrong.

"Who are you?",Katniss called. When she got no reply she was annoyed and so she went towards the figure with her bow loaded. She was close to the figure when she saw a man with a pink cloak around a black and white robe. "Didn't you hear me?",she asked,"Who are you?"

"Me?",he asked confused,"I'm Shunsui Kyoraku,Captain of squad eight of the thirteen court squad guards. Who are you my dear lady?"

"My name is Katniss Everdeen.",she replied.

"Katniss...",Shunsui said,"Can I call you Kat for short?Kat would you please lower your weapon."

"Fine.",She sighed and lowered her bow.

"Thanks would you like a drink?"

"No thank you Shunsui,now if you please I must really get going."And without saying another word she left."What's wrong with her?",Kyoraku wondered out loud. This is the first year without Prim and she wanted to be alone but then she ran into another person with nearly the same robe as Shunsui.

"Hello,my name is Rukia Kuchiki. What's yours?",the young woman said.

"My name is Katniss Everdeen.I'm sorry but I'd like to be alone right now.",Katniss said annoyed.

"I'm sorry but right now that's not possible.",Rukia whispered.

"Why not?",Katniss demanded."They're after you.",Rukia answered.

"Who are?"

"Aizen and the arrancars."

"Excuse me?"Rukia told Katniss who Aizen was and why he wanted her gone.

"He's afraid that I'll meet this Ichigo person and start another rebellion,is that right?Well you can tell him that one was enough for me.",Katniss yelled. She hoped that by saying what she did Rukia woud stop following her but she didn't.

"Leave me alone!",Katniss cried.

"I told you I can't!",Rukia snapped back,"Look outside the window."

Katniss did this and she saw ten people all with swords heading towards her home.

"Who are they?",Katniss asked calmly.

"They are the espada,the ten people that will hunt you down if you don't accept our help.",Rukia said just above a whisper.

"When you mean 'our' help what do you mean?"

"Your friend went with us earlier,his name was Peeta if I recall correctly. He agreed to go to the soul society and stay there for awhile."After a lot of persuasion Katniss finally agreed to let Rukia take her to the soul society.


	2. Chapter 2

When she got to the soul society Katniss was amazed that nearly everyone was wearing some sort of robe.

"Where are we in the soul society?" Katniss asked.

"We are in the Rukon district.", Rukia replied.

"You mean even in death we have to live in districts!", Katniss moaned.

"Hm...I can see why you're annoyed Katniss but the people here are happy.", Rukia said reminisingly.

"What district were you from?"

"I'm from district 78 also known as Inuzuri(hanging dog). It's like your district 12,people are hungry but like you I had friends that helped me out", Rukia sighed.

"Hey,what's up Rukia?", an oranged haired young man called out.

" Hello Ichigo.I brought her with me...Katniss I mean.", Rukia looked behind her.

"I guess I should introduce myself.I'm Ichigo Kurosaki,substitute soul reaper.", he said to Katniss. The three of them went to the Seireitei,the area were nobles and soul reapers live.

"Peeta!", Katniss said running into his arms,"Why does this always happen to us?"

"What sort of welcome is that.", Peeta said jokingly,"But joking aside,I don't know why. Really I don't . This Aizen person I was told about sounds alot like all the capitol in one person."

"We're sorry for bringing you two into this.", Rukia said. Katniss wasn't paying attention as there was a silver-haired young boy walking towards them.

"Hello Lil 'Shiro." ,Peeta called.

"Hmph for the last time it's Captain Hitsugaya or at least Toshiro anything but Lil 'Shiro.",he sighed.

"That young boy is a captain?", Katniss exclaimed.

"Young boy...I am much older than you Katniss.", he replied coldly.

After clearing everything up with Toshiro,they were brought to the meeting of the captains. There they were told the situation about how there was a war this winter and how Aizen feared that they could help the soul society win and so they had to be killed before that happened.

"Good thing for us Haymitch and Shunsui are close friends and he told us were to find you both.", the head captain said.

"Haymitch was in on this the whole time!This feels like deja-vu for me.", Katniss yelled.

"Katniss..."Peeta called soothingly.

"Not again.I'm not doing that again,watching the people I care about die.", she said that and left without saying another word. Peeta told them the problems that had taken place and how she watched her own sister be burned. He also told them what had happened to him. How they planted false memories of her in his head and he tried to kill her a few times because of them.

Peeta found Katniss walking aimlessly around the Seireitei. He told her the consequences if they didn't help the soul society and he comforted her.

"If I agree to this,is there any chance of us surviving again?", she asked.

"Of course there is! Ichigo is amazing when it comes to using a sword,they all are.", Peeta said.  
"How are we going to help?I'm not even sure my arrows are much help in this situation.", she said pondering.

"They already thought of that and they made a few changes so that they'll work against anything."he replied.

"Okay...I'll help but only if they agree to my terms," she said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss and Peeta ran back into the meeting.

"I...I'll help but I have conditions.", Katniss panted.

"What are the conditions Miss Everdeen?", the head captain asked.

"The first condition is that besides Peeta, Haymitch and myself no one I care about will know about this. The second is that they will be protected from any enemies that we have, the third condition is that I would like information about the enemies and the fourth if it comes down to choosing between Peeta or me in a life or death situation you have to rescue Peeta. Those are my conditions.", Katniss stated. After hearing this Peeta tried to change Katniss's mind but to no avail.

"We agree to these Everdeen you may go now.", the head captain said. When the meeting was over Peeta and Katniss saw Ichigo and Rukia waiting for them.

"How did the meeting go?", Rukia asked.

"It was alright...after I came back. They agreed to my conditions.", Katniss mumbled. Peeta explained what had taken place in the meeting. No one said another word about it.

"At least I know two out of thirteen captains.", Katniss laughed," Now I have another eleven to go."

"Well I could introduce you to my brother...", Rukia said absentmindedly.

"Who is you brother?", Peeta asked curiously.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of squad six.", Rukia replied.

"The one with the silver hair piece.", Ichigo added.

"You mean the serious one?", Katniss enquired.

"That's Byakuya for you.", Ichigo seeing Rukia's expression he mentioned some good points about him.

"I'd love to get to know him personally but I need to train.", Katniss sighed.

"I could train with you, if you want.", Ichigo suggested.

"It's fine with me", Katniss shrugged. And so they left and went to train.

"I would like to see where you live if it's alright with you.", Peeta said.

"Okay but you'll be in for a shock.", Rukia warned,"It's quite big."

They made their way to the Kuchiki residence.


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo and Katniss went to the forest.

" Well this looks like a good spot to train.", Ichigo said readying his sword.

" That sword is huge!", Katniss exclaimed ," It's nearly the same size as you."

" Let's see the changes they made to that bow of yours.", Ichigo called over to Katniss. She loaded her bow but she felt that it wasn't how it usually felt to her.

" Ichigo...am I the only one who uses a bow and arrow to fight?", Katniss asked.

" No...there's Uryu but I want to leave him for awhile.", Ichigo sighed. They got a good session in but when they were about to leave someone came.

" Hello Ichigo. I hope you've gotten stronger.", the young man said messing with his glasses.

" Of course I have Uryu!", Ichigo smiled," Katniss this is Uryu. Uryu meet Katniss."

" Hello I'm Uryu Ishida a quincy. Who are you?", Uryu inquired.

" I'm Katniss Everdeen. I heard from Ichigo that you use a bow and arrow too. Is it true?", Katniss pondered.

"Yes it is.", he boasted. He formed his bow and arrow. Katniss was shocked to see a bright blue bow and arrow appear infront of him.

" Can I do that?", Katniss asked hopefully.

" You can go ahead and try...", Uryu wondered off.

Katniss did what Uryu instructed and a blue bow and arrow appeared in front of her too.  
"Miss Everdeen you know what this means?", Uryu began," You're a quincy too.A human that can fight hollows." This was a blessing for Katniss as even though her old bow and arrow was good in was no match for Ichigo and his sword.

" I'm glad about that, thanks Uryu.", Katniss beamed.


	5. Chapter 5

Peeta was shocked to see the size of Rukia's house.

" I told you it was big.", Rukia smiled.

" You weren't kidding.", Peeta said laughing.

" Renji have you seen my brother around here?", Rukia asked a red haired young man.

" He's still at the squad station.", Renji murmured.

" Alright then, do you know when he should be back?", she replied.

"No it's chaos down there at the moment because of...Who's he?", Renji asked looking at Peeta.

" Renji I'd understand if you were talking about Katniss but Peeta has been here for nearly a week now. They're the reason that we can do this...and Ichigo of course.", Rukia sighed.

" You mean he's one of the people who rebelled against the Capitol?", Renji exclaimed.

" You find it hard to believe right. Katniss is the better fighter so I don't understand why you even need me?", Peeta said annoyed.

" Don't be stupid Peeta. They want you both dead! We'll make sure that it doesn't end up like that but we can't do a thing unless you have a little faith in yourself.", Rukia stated. She turned around to see her brother standing behind her.

" Brother how long have you been back?", Rukia wondered out loud.

" I just arrived. I see that we have guests. Please see to them a little longer, I have business to attend to.", Byakuya said and walked off.

" I didn't get to talk to him at all.", Peeta mumbled.

" Don't worry about it. He hardly ever talks to me and I'm the assistant captain of his squad.", Renji replied jokingly.

" What was that Renji?", Byakuya asked.

" Nothing Captain.", Renji said startled. Peeta stood there amazed by this.

" How long do you have to talk with your brother?", Peeta inquired.

" As you can see he's very busy so I don't get to talk to him often but when we do I enjoy it.", Rukia beamed.


	6. Chapter 6

After a while Rukia, Renji and Peeta left the Kuchiki estate. It wasn't long until they ran into Ichigo, Uryu and Katniss.

" Quess what Peeta?", Katniss said smiling.

" What?", Peeta replied confused.

" I'm a Quincy...", she began.

" A what?", Peeta asked confused.

" A human that has the ability to get rid of hollows.", Uryu explained," I'm Uryu Ishida, Nice to meet you."

Peeta felt a pang of despair as once again he's not able assist Katniss. Ichigo noticing this called Peeta over to him.

" What's up?", Ichigo sighed.

" Why would you care? You already know how to fight and defend yourself from our enemies but I have no fighting ability what so ever.", Peeta yelled.

Rukia came over to them.

" Peeta are you still on about that? Have confidence in yourself. We'll train tommorow. Even Ichigo and I have problems now and again, right Ichigo?", Rukia stated.

" Yeah like that one time...", Ichigo was cut off by a glare from Rukia, " I'll tell you later."

Just before the day was over Rukia brought Katniss and Peeta to Captain Ukitake.

" Captain I'd like to invite guests here for a few minutes...", Rukia murmered in a soft voice.

" It's alright Rukia. Besides I wanted to have a chat with them anyway.", Ukitake beamed.

Katniss and Peeta were brought in.

" Hello. I'm Jushiro Ukitake, Captain of squad 13.", Ukitake said.

" I'm Peeta...Peeta Mellark.", Peeta stammered.

" Nice to meet you Captain Ukitake, my name is Katniss Everdeen.", Katniss added.

" Peeta you don't have do be so nervous.", Rukia assured him," The captain is a very nice man."

" Would you like some sweets?", Ukitake asked holding a mountain of sweets.

" Thank you.", Peeta and Katniss said.

They were at the station for a while and Katniss noticed a picture.

" Is it me or does the man in the picture look like he's using the same weapon as Finnick?", Katniss wondered.

" Yes it is. This looks a lot like the trident Finnick used.", Peeta agreed.

" I see you've found a picture of Kaien Shiba.", Rukia weeped.

" W...What's wrong Rukia?", Peeta asked startled by the tears.

" I...It's nothing.", she replied and walked off.

" Who's Kaien?", Katniss whispered to Peeta.

" I'm afraid I overheard the conversation.", Ukitake sighed," Kaien Shiba was the assistant captain of this squad. There was an incident where a hollow possessed him and well...you two can see where this is going. There was no other way...Rukia did what she had to do to free him."

" You mean...", Peeta began.

" Yes.", Ukitake replied.


	7. Chapter 7

After talking with Ukitake, Peeta and Katniss went back to where they were supposed to stay. The next morning they were awakened by the sound of running back and forth.

" You two are up, good. We've got a problem and we need your help.", Rukia said urgently. The two got dressed and went to the station.

" What the hell is Aizen playing at?", Ichigo yelled," What does he mean by having one last game?"

Peeta and Katniss glanced at each other and moaned.

" He means having a hunger game.", Katniss sighed.

" You mean the competition that you two won in?", Ichigo asked.

" Yes.", Peeta replied.

" Did he say how many people have to go?", Katniss inquired.

" He said six.", Rukia replied," and Orihime isn't allowed to enter."

" Orihime?", Peeta asked.

" My...our friend. ", Ichigo answered.

" He said that Ichigo, Peeta and you Katniss have to be among the six chosen. That leaves three places free.", Rukia said.

" Great...", Peeta groaned.

" Does anyone know who's filling the last three spaces?", Katniss wondered.

" No and that's why everyone's in such a state.", Rukia sighed.

Eventually the team was picked. Ichigo, Katniss, Peeta, Kyoraku, Rukia and Ukitake.

" Captain, please reconsider.", Rukia pleaded.

" I'm afraid I won't Rukia. Will you?", Ukitake replied.

" What kind of friend would I be if I backed out now?", Rukia said.

" That's the spirit.", Kyoraku called from behind.

" You're a lot like Haymitch.", Peeta murmered.

" You can depend on us.", Ukitake replied.

They all went to the agreed spot to meet the competition.

" They look like careers to me.", Peeta whispered to Katniss.

" I thought so too.", Katniss replied.

" So you must be Miss Everdeen.", said a white figure.

" Yes...That's me and you are?", Katniss inquired.

" I'm Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra Schiffer.", Ulquiorra replied.

" What's going on?", Ichigo asked.

" You know from Miss Everdeen that we won't be fighting here and now, don't ?", Ulquiorra asked.

" Um...Yeah of course I knew that.", Ichigo lied.

" So why are you so confused?", a blue haired young man roared.

" Shut up Grimmjow!", Ichigo yelled back.

" Hello everyone.", Aizen said," The rules of this hunger game is different that what Miss Everdeen and are used to."

" What do you mean by that?", Katniss exclaimed.

" It's the team left standing who wins, not the last person.", Aizen explained.

With this knowledge Katniss seemed to be comforted a little.

" When do the games begin?", Peeta asked.

" Well you'll all be guided now to the area that you'll stay until the games begin.", Aizen replied," The games themselves won't begin for another two weeks."


	8. Chapter 8

Katniss looked over at her competitors once again and realised that Cato and Clove were among them.

" Cato,Clove...", she said in a harsh tone.

" Nice to see you two again.", Cato replied sneering.

" What are you doing here?", Katniss asked.

" Participating in the games. This time I'll kill you and lover boy.", Cato stated.

Grimmjow walked over to them noticing the conversation.

" I'm gonna have a shot at the girl.", Grimmjow commanded.

" I thought your priority was killing that Ichigo guy.", Cato assumed.

" I'd also like to fight the girl too.", Grimmjow answered.

" The girl has a name and it's Katniss Everdeen!", Katniss yelled," Don't speak about me that way when I'm right beside you!"

Katniss looked at Cato's shoulder and saw the number six on it.

" What's with the number Cato?", Katniss wondered.

" You finally saw that huh? This number represents the fact that I'm the sixth strongest person in the group.", Cato smirked.

" Hold it!", Ichigo intervened," Grimmjow you were the sixth so what happened?"

" I got promoted.I'm now the cuarta espada(4th espada).", Grimmjow explained.

" What does that make Ulquiorra?", Ichigo asked.

" The second...", Grimmjow replied resentfuly.

" What about you Clove?", Peeta inquired.

" Why do you care traitor?", Clove yelled.

" It's because you're lower than Cato isn't that it?", Katniss wondered with a smirk.

" Quite the opposite.", Clove said revealing her number on her palm.

There imprinted on it was the number 5.

" If Lord Aizen was reasonable I'd be the 5th...", Cato murmered.

" What was that Cato?", Aizen asked.

" Nothing my lord.", answered a fearful Cato.

" Are we having group training?", Kyoraku sighed," Or can I go to get a drink?"

" He's so like Haymitch it scares me.", Katniss said.

" The training doesn't commence until tomorrow so yes you may leave the training ground now.", Aizen stated.

" We finally met Cato's twin.", Peeta smiled. Ichigo laughed but then frowned.

" So...What's this Cato like?", Ichigo asked.

" Well let's put it this way, he can snap a person's head in one twist and like nearly everyone here he's good with a sword.", Katniss explained.

" He is...That's why I have this.", Peeta added looking at his artificial leg.


	9. Chapter 9

Rukia gave a small gasp when she saw Peeta's leg.

" I remember how I got it too.", Peeta sighed.

" I know what happened Peeta.", Ukitake whispered," Kyoraku,the other captains and I saw the first hunger games."

" So you know what Cato's like?", Peeta muttered.

" Yes we do.", replied and inebriated Kyoraku.

There was an awkward silence for awhile until Ichigo began to speak.

" What's the plan?", he wondered.

" Stay together and try to avoid trouble.", Ukitake replied.

" That's easier said than done, Captain Ukitake.", Katniss answered," If Aizen has seen all the hunger games he must know about the tricks used."

" You mean the bird thing?", Kyoraku asked.

" The jabberjay is only one example Captain Kyoraku.", Katniss frowned.

" A jabberjay?", both Rukia and Ichigo inquired.

" A jabberjay is a muttation, a creature made the the Capitol. This bird has the ability to copy human 's a horrible experience.", Katniss murmured.

" Well whatever happens in the arena we must make sure that we at least have one other person with us.", Peeta said.

They all went to their rooms and slept until the next day.

" Good morning everyone.", Gin said.

" Who are you?", Katniss asked suspiciously.

" If you waited for a moment I was going to tell you. I'm Gin Ichimaru, nice to meet you Miss Everdeen.",he smiled.

" I guess Aizen told you about us then.", Katniss replied.

" It wasn't just him. It seems you've got quite a few people talking about you.", Gin bantered.

" What do you mean by that?", Katniss exclaimed.

" Oh nothing...",Gin whispered and left.

Ichigo and the gang practiced skills that they knew they would need to survive. Katniss looked around the room and knew that the espada were just another bunch of careers.

Peeta on the third day finally figured out that he was a soul reaper.

" Yes!", Peeta beamed.

" Just because you've got a sword doesn't mean you know how to handle it properly.", Ichigo stated.

" You were a bit rough around the edges yourself Ichigo.", Rukia smirked.

" Shut up Rukia.", Ichigo blushed.

" What happened?", Peeta asked innocently.

" What didn't happen is a better question to ask.", Rukia replied.

" At least I don't draw rabbits.", Ichigo whispered inaudibly.

For the next while Ichigo and the others explained to Peeta what to do.

The time went so fast and then the day of going into the arena arrived.

" Let's do our best to survive.", Ukitake said.

" And let the odds be ever in your favour.", Katniss smiled sadly.

" Not 'your' Katniss 'our'. We're all going to make it.", Ichigo replied.

" Let's hope so.", Peeta sighed. They looked out and saw they were at the arena.


	10. Chapter 10

" Well here we are.", Ichgio frowned.

" Here we go.", Katniss sighed just before they were beamed down onto the platform.

" Before the games begin...", Gin began," Let's see what the competitors have to say."

Katniss knew that this was their cruel way of saying that they would win.

" Ladies first.", Gin smiled passing the mic to Katniss.

" Oh Gin I don't know where to begin.", Katniss lied," Maybe something like people of Panem this is not a reason to start a war again. Those in the Soul Society it's your time to shine that's all."

Katniss set the example for all in her team. Ichigo's comment was so heartfelt Katniss reminded her of her relationship between Primrose and her.

" Now that's over it's time for the hunger games to begin", Gin said.

The cannon went and the usual blood bath began.

" Come over here.",Ukitake called over to Katniss.

" They'll find us here. We need to get away.", Katniss replied.

" Don't worry Jushiro has a plan.", Kyoraku answered.

" What is it?", Ichigo asked impatiently keeping watch.

" We have to split up.", Rukia sighed looking over to Ukitake.

" What? NO!", Ichigo yelled.

" We have to.",Kyoraku snapped.

Ichigo just stared at him for a moment and under his breath muttering that he should have had more sake.

" So what are the teams?", Peeta asked trying to ease the tension.

" I'll be with Rukia as I'm her captain, Shunsui will be with you Peeta and the last team will be Katniss and Ichigo.", Ukitake stated.

" Okay. Let's try our best then.", Katniss said weakly.

" Don't worry Katniss this time I have a weapon and I have a teammate.", Peeta smiled.

" Let's go.", Rukia sighed and with that the teams separated.

" Captain will everything be alright?", Rukia asked Ukitake.

" We can only hope Rukia.", Ukitake whispered.

Meanwhile Ichigo and Katniss already experienced their first trap, the jabberjays.

" Karin? ,Yuzu!", Ichigo yelled frantically.

" Calm down it's a jabberjay.", Katniss explained. It was no use Ichigo ran off.

Katniss took down the jabberjays responsible and frowned.

" I swear you're just as bad as Finnick.", she panted.

" Huh?", Ichigo asked.

" Yuzu and Karin were never here Ichigo.", Katniss whispered," They're safe."

" That's good."


	11. Chapter 11

Kyoraku and Peeta were a little luckier than Ichigo and Katniss.

" I need a drink...",Kyoraku moaned.

" No you don't!", Peeta replied harshly.

" Alright then. Haymitch is right about the both of you.",Kyoraku sighed.

" I'm going to set up camp. You can get us something to eat.", Peeta instructed Shunsui.

" Okay Peeta.", Kyoraku answered and left.

Rukia and Ukitake were continuing their search for shelter but ten Ukitake had an attack.

" Captain! Are you alright sir?", Rukia inquired while looking at the blood he was coughing up.

" I'm fine Rukia. I'm alright." But then another attack happened.

" Captain you're not well. We'll rest here for a while.", Rukia stated nerviously.

" That's not a good idea.", a voice said comming from the bushes.

" Show yourself!",Rukia demanded.

" You're not who I'm looking for.", Cato snarled.

" I'm sorry to disapoint you.", Rukia hissed.

" I'm guessing that man's your Captain. It would be a pity for something to happen to him.", Cato smirked.

" You'll leave my captain out of this.", Rukia whispered.

" Or what?"

" Dance Sode No Shirayuki!", Rukia said releasing her zanpaku-to.

" Nice sword. Now look at mine.", Cato sneered," Rip Kuro ōkami(Black wolf)!"

Meanwhile Ichigo and Katniss finally got rid of all the jabberjays.

" Now do you feel better Ichigo?", Katniss asked.

" Yeah I do. Why are they not targetting you?", Ichigo replied.

" Well...I love Peeta, my mother is working at a hospital and now living in that district and Gale...He has a girlfriend and hasn't contacted me in ages. There's no way he can use the jabberjays to hurt me now.", Katniss answered.

" How do you think the others are Katniss...", Ichigo wondered.

" I don't know. I don't know that much about your...our enemies so I can't give an honest answer.", Katniss faltered.

" I knew that you two would make a team but what about lover boy?", Clove laughed.

" How long have you been there?", Katniss exclaimed.

" Long enough to know that, that whole star-crossed lovers thing wasn't an act."

" I'll get rid of Clove.", Ichigo mouthed. Katniss nodded and started to distract Clove.

" You know...Clove you're right. I love Peeta. You probably love Cato or well you did before you became those things...espadas right?", Katniss began but there was no need to continue as Ichigo made a single blow at Clove and she was gone.

" She's the most pathetic espada I've ever come across.", Ichigo confessed.

" You took her down without even breaking a sweat!", Katniss blurted," I couldn't!"


End file.
